


Ravioli

by ReaderRose



Series: The Unsatisfying Pursuits of Unlikable Readers [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Dentists, Drabble, Engagement, Established Relationship, Food, Other, Pain, Reader-Insert, Toothache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderRose/pseuds/ReaderRose
Summary: A special meal from your bonefriend.





	Ravioli

Your bonefriend, Papyrus, has a special night planned for you. He’s an aspiring chef. His food isn’t always completely edible, but you’ve always been one for adventure, and he’s slowly getting better with time.

He’s made pasta for you many times before, but it's ravioli’s first debut. “THE TREASURE CHEST OF THE CULINARY WORLD! FOR MY GREATEST TREASURE!” he explains, with a grin.

It smells delicious.

You take a bite.

 

You crack your tooth on an enormous diamond engagement ring.

 

At the ER, through a bloodied, cotton filled mouth, gripping his hand tightly in love (and pain), you say “Yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> Papyrus: THE ELEVATOR SAYS R1.  
> BUT WHAT DOES THE R STAND FOR? RAVIOLI?  
> RAVIOLI... THE DUMPLING-TYPE PASTA.  
> THE TREASURE CHEST OF THE CULINARY WORLD.  
> Papyrus: YOU CAN PUT GEMS OR GOLD INSIDE.
> 
> you know i had to do it to em


End file.
